Alliance
by AnnaOz
Summary: EN HIATUS. Fic courte à chapitres Ron/Draco, située après le tome 6, thèmes sombres et cruautés dues aux méchants Mangemorts.
1. Prisonnier

**Disclaimer:** Severus Snape, Good or evil ? Seule JKR le sait puisque tout ceci est à elle.

**Note:** Je disclaime en parlant de Rogue pour mettre la confusion dans vos esprits (héhéhé), parc que même s'il est présent dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas encore réussi à imaginer une vraie fic avec lui vraiment dedans en premier rôle. Ca viendra. Mais pour l'instant, c'est encore de Ron qu'il s'agit...

Cette fois, je le confronte à Draco Malfoy, parce que "esthétiquement parlant" ces deux-là vont fort joliment ensemble (ou alors j'ai trop bavé devant les dessins de cugami).

Ils sont un peu hors de leurs persos et l'histoire est largement trop sadique pour être saine mais j'avais envie de faire dans the power of the dark side pour changer.

Deux chapitres publiés pour l'instant, un troisième qui dort à l'abri dans mes fichiers, ce ne sera pas une fic très longue et elle n'est absolument pas interrompue mais je me disperse un peu trop pour le bien de mes lecteurs mais c'est plus fort que moi et je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait changer...

Merci d'être patient, surtout si vous en avez marre de toutes ces republications...

* * *

« Weasley, arrêtez de vous débattre ! »

Il y avait des ordres qui poussaient à la révolte, des voix qui éveillaient la colère, instinctivement, parce que ça avait toujours été comme ça, parce qu'il avait appris, depuis le début de ses années d'école, à réagir ainsi.

Rogue essayait peut-être réellement de le sauver, peut-être n'allait-il pas le tromper, le trahir encore, ou, comme tous les autres, en profiter pour s'approprier les miettes de la morgue pathétique de Ronald Weasley. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas cogner, blesser, couper, mordre, insulter, humilier…

Peut-être…

Il devait avoir confiance.

Cinq semaines avaient passé depuis que Ron Weasley avait été séparé de force d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Il savait confusément que s'il était toujours en vie, c'était en grande partie à cause de son sang.

Pur.

Sang pur.

Une denrée rare parmi les tortueux disciples du Mage Noir.

Il avait entendu les Lestrange en parler pendant qu'il émergeait douloureusement d'une nouvelle séance de torture.

Il fallait ménager le garçon. Son sang est pur. Sa semence est précieuse.

Bordel.

Il le maintenait en vie pour disposer de… de ses gènes… de son sperme.

Ron savait que les mangemorts traquaient les fugitifs. Eliminaient la fange et conservaient les sorciers de sang pur « intacts ».

Etrangement, leurs proies étaient exceptionnellement bien cachées. A croire que le bruit avait couru parmi les familles d'anciennes lignées que leurs fils et leurs filles n'étaient pas à l'abri, ne le seraient peut-être plus jamais, et beaucoup avaient fui, abandonnant derrière eux leurs terres et leurs biens pour gagner une patrie moins néfaste.

On racontait que l'Océanie était devenu le continent le plus pénétré de magie depuis qu'avait commencé cet extraordinaire exode de sorciers.

On racontait aussi que ceux qui décidaient de demeurer et de faire face disparaissaient du jour au lendemain, souvent après que leurs manoirs aient brasillés de vives lueurs vertes.

On racontait beaucoup de choses.

Mais personne ne parlait d'Harry. Ni d'Hermione.

Et pourtant Ron avait besoin qu'on lui parle d'eux, qu'on lui dise « Ca va, tes amis sont morts, ils ne reviendront jamais te chercher. ».

Dans ce cas, il aurait pu glisser, les rejoindre doucement sans regretter de laisser derrière lui une terre sans espoir, sans sauveurs.

Mais les Mangemorts qui s'amusaient avec lui ne lui faisaient pas la conversation. Ils lui crachaient des injures avec le même plaisir qu'ils lui faisaient cracher son sang, mais ils ne s'adressaient pas à lui.

Bellatrix Lestrange, une fois, lui avait susurré des mots à l'oreille, des mots qui ne faisaient appel qu'à lui. Des mots qui le mettaient au défi de se servir de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses dents, parce que cette malade aimait être mordue jusqu'au premier sang, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et que_ oh tu comprends, mon joli, que Rodolphus est si distant depuis qu'il se met en quête de nouveaux corps à molester _et que_ oh, mon mignon, il était impensable que cette bouche si pleine, si mobile, si charnue ne renferme une multitude de talents._

Ron avait secoué la tête dans tous les sens, bloquant ses lèvres et ses narines pour ne pas inhaler l'odeur musquée et doucereuse de cette partie du corps de la sorcière qu'elle offrait à son regard, largement ouverte devant lui.

Mais elle avait remonté sa jupe plus haut encore, pressant ses cuisses contre son nez, barbouillant son visage de ce parfum si violemment intime.

Et le jeune homme n'avait eu d'autre choix que de darder la langue pour fouiller ce que Bellatrix Lestrange lui imposait, maintenant sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

Il avait tenté, très fort, de ne pas penser. A rien. A personne.

Surtout pas à Hermione.

Il s'était efforcé de taire ce sentiment de culpabilité grandissant en lui pendant qu'il contentait la femme très brune qui ondulait du bassin en murmurant que _oh oui, il était vraiment un très bon garçon._

Ne pas penser, ne pas écouter, ne pas voir, ne pas sentir, ressentir. Juste laper et avaler.

Contraint et forcé.

Ne pas penser qu'il donnait pour la première fois du plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Contraint et forcé.

Quand elle l'avait renvoyé à sa cellule ensuite, un sourire lascif rémanent aux lèvres, il avait préféré ne pas entendre ses allusions moqueuses.

Elle voulait savoir quelles autres femmes avaient goûté à l'enthousiasme de sa langue, à son application obstinée, savoir si la Sang de bourbe était celle qui lui avait enseigné les mouvements, lui avait appris à distinguer les plis et les renflements.

Ron aurait voulu la briser pour avoir simplement évoqué Hermione. Tout était blasphème chez cette femme, elle n'avait pas le droit de salir son amie.

Son amie, oui, elle était son amie, les semaines passées à combattre à ses côtés lui avaient même laissé entrevoir que, peut-être, elle pourrait être plus que ça, quelque chose comme une autre partie de lui-même, son… âme sœur.

Hermione.

Merlin, faites qu'elle soit à l'abri, avec Harry, pensait Ronald Weasley, faites qu'il ait été le seul à tomber dans le piège tendu par les Lestrange.

A l'instant où il avait compris que la vieille femme fragile qui l'avait supplié de lui venir en aide depuis l'étroit réduit où elle disait se cacher des Mangemorts était en réalité une pauvre victime de l'Imperium, il avait supplié sans relâche que les autres aient eu le temps de fuir avant que les racailles à la solde de Voldemort ne s'emparent de lui.

Il avait pénétré par une brèche jusqu'à la cachette de la vieille, suivi le son de ses plaintes jusqu'à une trappe fermée retenue par un lourd battant, puis, s'enfonçant plus loin dans le réduit, il avait entendu le claquement d'une porte derrière lui et senti une poigne glacée se refermer sur sa gorge.

Puis plus rien.

Le trou noir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge, nu comme un ver, les poignets et les chevilles meurtris par les fers qui le maintenaient entravé aux murs d'un cachot humide et puant. Un anneau rouillé retenait une chaîne assez longue pour qu'il puisse s'étendre sur une paillasse moisie mais qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se tenir debout.

Cinq semaines de captivité et de souffrance lancinante, de douleur maîtrisée. La juste mesure de coups et d'insultes pour lui ôter toute humanité mais sans néanmoins s'attaquer à sa précieuse virilité.

Il serait bientôt un animal, un procréateur…

Il arriverait un moment où ils jugeraient certainement que leur étalon était à sec, qu'il avait engrossé sa part de femelles au sang aussi pur que le sien.

Ou un autre, plus jeune, plus fort, serait pris. Et Ron n'aurait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils l'achèvent. Avec un peu de chance, ils le mettraient à mort rapidement, mais les quelques séances hebdomadaires de « jeux » le dissuadaient sur ce point. Dès qu'il deviendrait inutile pour la reproduction, ses bourreaux n'auraient plus aucuns scrupules à expérimenter les châtiments les plus cruels et raffinés sur lui, il le savait.

Il savait aussi que si son statut de « prise de guerre » n'évoluait pas pour l'instant, c'était uniquement parce que ses agresseurs n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur une sorcière de vieille lignée assez jeune et saine pour être fécondée.

Il les entendait parfois parler de leurs pouliches… aucune n'avait passé haut la main l'épreuve de l'ascendance sans tache.

Les candidates malheureuses, à défaut de servir la noble cause d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers purs, se retrouvaient à la merci des pulsions de la petite bande des partisans de Voldemort.

Ron n'ignorait pas qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être l'otage d'une troupe majoritairement masculine. Il avait bien sûr eu à subir les exigences de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais, à son plus grand soulagement, la sorcière fréquentait peu les cachots, trop occupée à baiser le sol que foulait son Maître.

En fait, à part la sensualité exacerbée de Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait appris assez vite à dominer sa crainte face aux autres. L'habitude voulait qu'il reçoive des coups à chaque fois qu'une crapule cagoulée passait la porte, mais il parvenait maintenant à absorber la souffrance sans penser à rien d'autre. A partir du moment où il se concentrait sur la sensation de douleur pure, elle devenait étrangement supportable, comme si son corps acceptait à présent d'être maltraité.

Le plus dur, c'était l'attente.

Et dans l'attente, le pire, c'était l'inattendu.

Comme quand il avait vu se dessiner dans l'ombre de sa geôle le profil anguleux de son ancien maître de potions, Ron avait senti une montée de haine et d'angoisse le submerger.

Il ignorait que Rogue avait trouvé refuge auprès de ses bourreaux, il avait disparu le soir même de l'assassinat de Dumbledore et n'avait plus réapparu depuis, malgré les efforts de l'Ordre et l'obsession d'Harry à lui mettre la main dessus.

Cette ordure, ce traître immonde avait vendu et tué des sorciers qui le croyaient de leur côté, il avait joué sur tous les tableaux, abusant la confiance des plus méfiants et des plus sages.

Et il osait se tenir devant lui, avec cette arrogance si familière qu'Harry et lui avaient passé des années à détester.

A présent, il poussait même l'infamie jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui, à vérifier son pouls et juger l'état de ses plaies, comme s'il s'en souciait.

« Ecoutez-moi, Weasley… »

Et Ron écoutait, subjugué par le timbre sourd et déterminé de l'homme maigre et blafard qu'il avait présumé autrefois être un allié.

« Vous avez été assez stupide pour vous laisser attraper, mais maintenant, il faut réparer votre erreur. Il faut m'obéir sans discuter. »

Le jeune homme roux percevait bien la voix impérieuse de celui qui ne lui inspirait que de la rage et du dégoût, il comprenait ses mots, le sens de ses mots.

Ils lui avaient trouvé une compagne.

Ils allaient venir et l'arracher aux murs de sa prison pour le parquer, comme une bête attendant la saillie.

Ils allaient venir et ils allaient regarder.

Ron ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde, Ron ne voulait pas servir, Ron ne voulait pas être un objet, moins qu'un animal.

Il devait avoir confiance.

Pourtant, de toutes les pourritures qu'il avait supporté depuis qu'il était enfermé, Rogue était le dernier auquel il aurait confié son salut.

Mais il était aussi le seul à lui offrir une échappatoire.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, pauvre imbécile ! Nous n'avons pas le temps, j'entends leurs pas qui résonnent dans le donjon. Ils sont impatients de vous voir à l'œuvre ! »

Et c'était vrai que les bruits étouffés d'une foule martelant le granit dur des marches se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Il faut boire ceci. » dit le sorcier en lui présentant un minuscule flacon rempli d'une liqueur grenat. « C'est un filtre qui vous donnera la rigidité et l'apparence d'un cadavre. Ils vous penseront mort et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il me laisse disposer de votre corps. Pour mes expériences… »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard affolé et serra les dents, pinça les lèvres, secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec l'énergie du désespoir pour empêcher le flacon d'atteindre sa bouche et le liquide de s'insinuer en lui.

Rogue voulait le tuer, il ignorait pourquoi, il se moquait totalement de savoir dans quel but, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que Rogue voulait le tuer et que lui, lui ne voulait pas mourir.

Pas à 18 ans.

Pas maintenant.

Pas avant de savoir si ses amis… s'ils… s'ils étaient vivants, loin d'ici, sains et saufs.

« Weasley, arrêtez de vous débattre ! »

Mais il s'obstinait à lutter contre la poigne de son ancien professeur qui lentement rapprochait son visage du flacon.

Il sentait cependant que ses forces si amoindries après des semaines de sévices et de privations ne seraient bientôt plus de taille contre la détermination implacable de Rogue.

Et quand, alors que le couloir retentissait des voix goguenardes de ses geôliers, il laissa enfin la drogue couler dans sa gorge, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

Il devait faire confiance.

Ron ignorait combien d'heures ou de jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait sombré dans un coma qui, selon Rogue, lui avait donné l'apparence d'un mort.

Il ouvrait les yeux sur une nouvelle cellule, moins sombre et moins sale que la précédente mais toujours garnie de barreaux et de chaînes. Seules ses mains étaient cerclées de fers mais les chaînes n'étaient pas plus longues que dans son ancien cachot.

Il portait une tunique brune en tissu rêche et ses bras et ses mains semblaient propres.

Il avait une impression d'amertume pâteuse dans la gorge mais, au moins, il n'avait pas faim, ni soif.

Il était vivant, mais pas encore libre.

Des bruits de pas derrière la porte, plus alertes que ceux des mangemorts, le firent respirer plus vite.

La poignée de la porte de sa nouvelle prison tournait lentement sur elle-même.

Le jeune homme se tenait prêt à subir de nouveaux outrages ou à recevoir les moqueries cinglantes de son nouveau gardien.

Dans l'embrasure se tenait un adolescent svelte de taille moyenne, au port de tête hautain, aux yeux gris trop pâles et aux lèvres trop fines. Ses cheveux blonds, presque argentés, lui balayaient le bas de la nuque.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, quoiqu'il ait l'air plus frêle que par le passé et que sa chemise et son pantalon aient dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

« Tiens, tiens, on dirait bien que la belette a mordu à l'appât… »

Draco Malfoy.

Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir échappé à une bande de Mangemorts cinglés et cruels si c'était pour retomber entre les mains de cette sale face de fouine ?

« Bordel, Malfoy… pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te retrouver dans le camp des crapules ? » réussit-il à dire dans un grognement rauque.

« Ce que tu peux être naïf, Weasel… Tu es encore assez stupide pour croire qu'il n'y a que deux camps ? Les gentils et les méchants ? C'est pathétique, vraiment… »

Le jeune homme blond affichait une moue de dédain en observant son captif.

« Sache pour ta gouverne, pauvre abruti, que j'ai autant de raisons que toi de vouloir me tenir à l'écart de ces « crapules » comme tu les appelles. Sinon plus… »

Ron restait muet, étudiant rapidement les murs de sa nouvelle prison, tentant, en vain, d'y trouver une faille par où il aurait pu s'enfuir. Ce qui était de toutes façons peine perdue à partir du moment où il était toujours entravé comme un animal !

Il tirait sans résultat sur les chaînes qui retenaient ses fers sous le regard amusé de Draco Malfoy.

« Ca ne sert à rien, la belette, les maillons sont solides. Tu n'auras les mains libres que quand Il aura décidé que tu ne présentes aucun danger. »

Ron jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune sorcier.

« Il ? Rogue ? »

Malfoy tirait machinalement sur un fil dépassant de la manche de sa chemise.

« Je te cause, la fouine ! Je te demande si c'est cette crapule de Rogue qui m'a mis ces fers ? »

Sa tête anticipa la gifle avant qu'elle ne touche sa joue, Ron Weasley avait connu des mains bien plus brutales que celle de la fouine.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy, tu tapes vraiment comme une fille ! Tu gagnerais à prendre des cours particuliers avec ta charmante tantine… » lança le jeune rouquin avec un rire acerbe.

Mais le blond avait eu le temps d'étudier les blessures du sorcier, il savait pertinemment que son dos était lardé d'estafilades mal cicatrisées, il savait aussi au plus profond de sa chair que les Mangemorts se plaisaient à enduire les lanières de leurs fouets d'un mélange de salive de chauve-souris, connue pour être un puissant anticoagulant, et d'une décoction d'ortie sauvage.

Chaque coup marbrait le corps du supplicié d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, selon la vigueur du bourreau, mais qui mettaient un temps fou à cicatriser et souvent formaient une multitude de boursouflures infectées.

Weasley n'avait pas plus que lui échappé à ce genre de traitement, mais il fallait croire qu'il était d'une constitution plus solide puisque les infections ne semblaient pas avoir entraîné de fièvre.

Néanmoins, une claque, même légère, du côté des reins, devrait suffire à calmer le sarcasme du rouquin.

Curieusement, Draco Malfoy n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'il pourrait, pour la première fois, être physiquement supérieur à ce crétin sans cervelle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'éclatant à avoir l'ascendant sur un être entravé aux plaies encore purulentes. Et cela même si l'être en question était ce pauvre demeuré de Weasley.

« Ma tante m'a appris beaucoup de choses, la belette. Certaines t'empêcheraient peut-être même de dormir la nuit… » A la grimace amère du jeune homme, il songea un instant que Weasley avait été captif bien plus longtemps que lui, il avait certainement dû désapprendre ce que signifiait « dormir la nuit ».

« Toujours est-il que je suppose que nous n'avons, ni toi, ni moi, réellement envie de parler de la sœur dégénérée de ma chère mère. Tu veux savoir si c'est Severus qui t'a attaché, la réponse est oui. Et avant que tu ne maltraites tes rares cellules grises en d'autres questions stupides, apprends que même si j'en exprimais l'envie, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te détacher. Il a ma baguette et reviendra Merlin sait quand. »

Ron poussa un rugissement d'impuissance en tirant une nouvelle fois sur les chaînes.

« Ce sale hypocrite ! Il me fait boire ce truc infect en disant vouloir me sauver. Et quand je me réveille, c'est pour être de nouveau prisonnier avec un pervers congénital comme gardien. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Malfoy, c'est vraiment tomber de Charybde en Scylla ! »

Le jeune homme blond haussa les sourcils en poussant un sifflement appréciateur.

« Charybde, Scylla… pfiouu, Weasel, je suis impressionné, tu as des lettres… »

Ron baissa les yeux vers ses chevilles encore couvertes de cicatrices violettes.

« Disons que j'ai eu des cours particuliers… »

« Erf… oui, j'imagine que la Sang de Bourbe a dû avoir honte de ton inculture. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Malfoy d'anticiper la ruade du rouquin. Il bondit en arrière, évitant de peu le coup de pied qui lui était destiné.

« Ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi, espèce de salopard ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois en l'état de m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, la belette, mais admettons que je veuille… mmh disons… te ménager. Donc, je reformule… Je suppose que Granger ne voulait pas être gênée par les lacunes de son bien-aimé, c'est compréhensible. Mais mais mais, que voilà une méchante grimace, Weasley, dois-je comprendre que toi et Granger vous n'avez pas conclu ? »

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! » grogna le jeune homme.

« Par la barbiche de Salazar, comme c'est navrant ! Les deux autres crétins et toi perdez votre temps dans votre malheureuse quête et tu n'en profites même pas pour t'envoyer la Miss Je Sais Tout ? A quoi bon ce fiasco, sincèrement ! »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy… » répéta-t-il.

« Avec toi ici, ça veut dire que le balafré a le champ libre… Ca doit te dégoûter de les savoir tous seuls tous les deux, non ? »

Le sorcier blond s'attendait à un autre beuglement du rouquin mais fut étonné de le voir se redresser brusquement et scruter son visage intensément.

« Tu sais où ils sont ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Harry et Hermione, tu sais s'ils sont vivants ? Où ils se trouvent ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

Le blondinet hésita un instant. La tentation de faire vaciller la lueur d'espoir qui dansait au fond des prunelles du rouquin était forte, mais il n'avait simplement plus le cœur à jouer avec son captif.

« Ils vivent, c'est certain. Les Mangemorts sont trop nerveux pour qu'ils aient disparus. Mais personne ne sait où ils sont. Désolé, Weasley. »

Ron fut surpris de lire de la sincérité sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de les savoir libre ou enragé de se savoir loin d'eux.

Ron fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix arrogante de Draco Malfoy.

« Weasley, je serais vraiment ravi de te faire la conversation plus longuement mais Severus t'a confié à moi avant de partir en insistant pour que je vérifie que ta cicatrisation se déroule normalement. »

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme à présent étendu sur son grabat.

« Et d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant que tu dormais, c'est loin d'être le cas. »

Le jeune homme roux courba le bras pour sentir les crevasses formées par les coups sur ses épaules, provoquant un grand crissement de ses chaînes.

C'était douloureux. Le fait d'avoir pu se reposer un peu rendait même le lancement presque insupportable.

Presque insupportable.

Mais l'idée que les mains de cette fouine de Malfoy s'approchent de ses blessures l'emmurait dans sa détermination à attendre que la guérison s'opère seule.

Il regarda le sorcier blond sortir d'un coffret posé sur une table qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée une fiole verte et un grand pot en grès dont s'échappait une forte odeur camphrée.

Malfoy s'approcha de lui, la fiole et un morceau de coton à la main.

« N'essaie même pas de me toucher avec ça… » gronda-t-il.

Le blond poussa un soupir exaspéré mais continua d'avancer.

« Je te préviens, Malfoy… »

« Bon sang, ne sois pas stupide, Weasley, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser avec le dos dans cet état ! »

Il était à présent face au jeune rouquin et imbibait le coton avec le contenu de la fiole.

Mais des semaines entières passées à attendre et recevoir les coups avaient affûté les réflexes du jeune sorcier attaché. , sans attendre que son geôlier se détourne pour s'occuper de ses blessures, il replia ses jambes contre la paroi derrière lui et, dans un mouvement de ressort, jeta son torse en avant pour envoyer valser le blond stupéfait au milieu de la pièce.

« Weasel, pauvre andouille ! A quoi ça te sert de faire des âneries pareilles ? Tu vas rouvrir tes plaies et ça me fera plus de boulot quand tu auras décidé de te calmer ! »

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

« Je ne déciderai jamais de me calmer, la fouine ! Tu n'auras qu'à expliquer à ce salaud de Rogue que tu as été tenu en échec par un type retenu par des chaînes. »

« Sombre abruti ! » jura le jeune homme en se relevant. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand tu auras trop mal, tu couineras pour que je vienne te soigner. »

« Tu te goures, Malfoy ! Celui qui chiale dans les jupes de sa mère, ce n'est pas moi ! »

Draco Malfoy lui jeta un regard haineux. « Saleté de rouquin ! Je te promets que j'attendrai que tu rampes avant de revenir m'occuper de toi ! Et ça veut dire qu'il ne faudra pas t'attendre à ce que je t'apporte à manger de sitôt non plus ! Je te jure que tu vas me supplier, la belette… » éructa-t-il en envoyant contre le mur le pot en grès qui explosa en miettes.

Puis, sans regarder son captif, il quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte violemment.

Ron contempla un instant les débris du pot éparpillés sur le sol avant de se laisser retomber contre sa paillasse.

La pièce était envahie par l'odeur entêtante du camphre et Ron regretta que Malfoy n'ait pas fracassé le pot d'onguent plus près de lui quand il sentit renaître la brûlure de ses cicatrices.


	2. Rogue intervient

**Disclaimer:** Allons-y gaiment, sur l'air d' "Il était une Bergère"... "Il était JKR qui gardait ces mignons..." Bref sont pazamoi, non non non !

**Note:** Le chapitre 2, épatant n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ce salaud de Malfoy avait tenu parole !

Ca faisait maintenant des heures qu'il était attaché, le ventre vide et ses plaies recommençaient à le lancer horriblement.

Mais il préférerait s'arracher la langue que d'appeler le Serpentard à son secours.

Oh bien sûr, depuis le début de sa captivité, il avait appris à supplier, à crier plus fort que ses bourreaux pour que les coups stoppent, pour que la douleur s'arrête.

Mais il avait vite compris que ses gémissements et ses prières n'attendrissaient pas les Mangemorts, et qu'au contraire, plus il leur demandait grâce, plus les coups et les insultes redoublaient..

Alors, après avoir appris à supplier, Ron avait appris à se taire.

Et il comptait bien rester muet aujourd'hui encore.

Pourtant, Malfoy faisait tout pour le faire plier. Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois marcher jusqu'à la porte de son cachot puis rebrousser chemin, ne laissant deviner à travers le chêne de la porte que le son reconnaissable de son pas traînant.

Il commença vraiment à penser que le blondinet était doué pour la torture mentale quand il sentit s'élever une bonne odeur de viande grillée à travers les barreaux rouillés de sa prison.

Manger autre chose que la bouillie répugnante à laquelle il avait sporadiquement eu droit quand il était le jouet des Mangemorts, l'idée seule le faisait saliver, alors quand à l'idée s'ajoutait le fumet délicieux qui lui chatouillait les narines, c'était proprement insupportable.

Mais, comme il l'avait promis, la fouine le laissa attendre et attendre.

Et attendre encore, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par sa tête trop lourde et ses membres gourds, le jeune homme roux ne replonge dans le sommeil.

« Votre inintelligence atteint des sommets, Weasley ! »

Ron ignorait combien d'heures il avait dormi mais il lui fallut très peu de temps, en entendant la voix de son ancien professeur, pour être de nouveau aux abois.

Il était venu le chercher pour le mener à eux, aux autres, il était venu pour qu'on le cogne encore ! Il avait beau avoir préparé son corps et son esprit à recevoir de nouveaux châtiments, il ne pouvait pas empêcher qu'une sueur glacée lui coule entre les omoplates, collant contre ses blessures le tissu rugueux de sa tunique.

Sa tunique…

Il n'était plus nu, il n'était plus dans sa cellule puant la moisissure et la pisse rance… A la place, il sentait une odeur de plantes, un peu médicamenteuse.

Tout lui revint en mémoire en un instant, Malfoy l'insultant, la potion de Rogue sensée le sortir du donjon, Malfoy le giflant, les chaînes au mur signifiant qu'il n'était pas encore libre, Malfoy proposant de le soigner, sa réaction à lui à ce moment-là, Malfoy le narguant avec ces odeurs de nourriture et les bruits de pas dans le couloir, Hermione et Harry toujours vivants…

« Espèce de salaud ! Vous m'avez menti ! Je vous ai fait confiance et vous m'avez drogué et je ne suis pas plus libre qu'avant ! Détachez-moi tout de suite ! » gronda Ron au sorcier sévère.

Rogue vint se placer tout à côté de lui et attrapa son menton entre ses mains. « Très bien, Weasley, admettons que je vous libère, qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ? » souffla l'homme en se pinçant les lèvres.

« J-je… j'irai chercher après Harry et Hermione. Je reviendrai à l'endroit où les Mangemorts m'ont attrapé et je retrouverai la piste de mes amis. »

« Niaiseries ! Vous vous précipiteriez à nouveau dans la gueule du loup avec la candeur de l'agneau qui vient de naître… Quand donc aurez-vous une once de jugeote, Weasley ? »

Le Maître de Potions avait détaché ses doigts du visage du jeune homme et remonta avec une brusquerie extrême la manche qui recouvrait son bras droit.

« Regardez-la, Weasley ! Vous voyez cette marque inscrite dans ma chair ? Vous savez ce qu'elle signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Ca signifie que je suis Son serviteur, Son esclave, rien de plus qu'un élément aisément remplaçable de son armée personnelle. J'ai menti encore une fois à mon Lord pour vous sortir de là, alors je crois que vous allez devoir apprendre à vous conduire comme un être humain doué de raison, pour une fois ! »

Un crâne menaçant à la bouche béante d'où sortait un serpent était tatoué sur la peau pâle de son ancien professeur.

C'était la première fois que Ron voyait de ses yeux la preuve du passé de Mangemort de Severus Rogue.

Il n'était étrangement plus réellement impressionné par la marque des Ténèbres. Lui qui avait été le dernier du trio à enfin oser prononcer le nom de Voldemort avait vu défiler tellement de tatouages semblables à celui de Rogue que la vision ne le faisait plus frémir.

La marque des ténèbres n'était qu'un des nombreux apparats que se plaisaient à afficher les disciples du Mage Noir.

Il aurait pu tenir un compte précis des nombreuses mutilations que la garde rapprochée de Voldemort arborait en signe de sa bravoure.

Des anneaux et des barres de métal enchâssés dans les cartilages tendres des nez et des oreilles des plus exhibitionnistes d'entre eux, mais aussi des signes cabalistiques brûlés au fer rouge sur les torses et les avant-bras.

Si ce n'avait pas été aussi sinistre, cela aurait pu paraître folklorique.

Mais les actes de barbarie que les Mangemorts s'infligeaient entre eux en témoignage de leur vaillance et de leur fidélité ne leur étaient pas uniquement réservés.

Ron avait vu les dégradations sur les corps de leurs victimes, il se souvenait trop bien des tortures qu'il avait subies et plus encore de celles auxquelles il avait assisté.

Il garderait douloureusement gravé dans sa mémoire cette excision à vif qu'il avait vu pratiquer devant lui sur une jeune sorcière qui n'avait commis aucun crime à part celui de naître moldue.

Pendant les longues minutes qu'avait duré la séance, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Hermione à la place de cette jeune fille brune qui hurlait sa souffrance à s'en écarteler le corps.

Et il avait eu honte de son soulagement à remarquer que les yeux de la fille devant lui n'avaient la chaude couleur noisette de ceux d'Hermione Granger.

Il devait la retrouver, il devait les retrouver, même s'il devait pour cela se plier aux ordres de Rogue. Un jour, les fers disparaîtraient de ses poignets et il s'en irait.

En attendant, il fallait être l'agneau dont se moquait l'ancien professeur, pas tendre et naïf, mais docile et patient. A ce prix seulement, il sortirait de cette autre prison.

« Vous avez raison, monsieur, je vais apprendre… » croassa Ron de sa voix trop rauque d'avoir tant crié.

L'homme pâle au profil noueux le regarda avec suspicion.

« Qu'allez-vous apprendre, Weasley ? A vous taire ? A obéir ? Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit puisse un jour faire son chemin dans votre pathétique intellect… »

« J'obéirais, monsieur, je vous le promets ! » souffla le jeune homme roux en cherchant du regard le visage fermé de Rogue. « J'obéirai… à vous et même à… »

« Draco ! »

Ron crut entendre dans le cri du sorcier qui lui faisait face une demande d'allégeance et serrant les dents, il laissa échapper un « oui » presque inaudible.

Sa réponse n'avait peut-être pas atteint les oreilles de Rogue mais son air de défaite avait été la première chose qu'avait aperçue le jeune homme blond en entrant dans la cellule, appelé par la voix de son maître.

« Je suis là, monsieur… On dirait bien que vous avez réussi à domestiquer la belette. » lança Malfoy avec un sifflement réjoui.

Ron releva immédiatement les yeux vers la silhouette trop maigre du garçon qui avait passé les dernières heures à le tourmenter.

« Dans tes rêves, la fouine ! Je veux sauver ma peau mais je n'oublie pas que vous êtes tous les deux de sales crevures, ne t'abuse pas… »

Le blond s'avança avec un petit sourire amusé jusqu'à l'extrémité de la paillasse où était enchaîné le rouquin.

« Chut, Weasley, tu viens de promettre d'obéir… Personne ne t'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ton sale petit clapet ! » murmura-t-il en tirant brusquement sur les anneaux accrochés au mur.

« Ca suffit, Malfoy ! » gronda le sorcier plus âgé. « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de vous sentir supérieur à Weasley si je me réfère à votre incapacité à simplement accomplir l'ordre sommaire que je vous ai donné en l'amenant ici ! »

Le jeune sorcier roux pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser trahir l'amusement soudain qu'il avait à voir Malfoy reprit de volée par l'ancien responsable des Serpentards.

« Je vous ai demandé de soigner Weasley… Si je constate l'étendue de ses plaies, vous n'en avez rien fait. J'en conclus donc que VOUS m'avez désobéi… »

Le jeune homme blond se tortilla sur place, évitant volontairement de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur.

« Monsieur, j'ai voulu, c'est ce… c'est Weasley qui ne m'a pas laissé faire ! » glapit-il d'une voix de fausset.

« Je ne vais pas commenter votre insuffisance face à un adolescent blessé et enchaîné, Draco, j'aime à croire que vous avez suffisamment d'amour propre pour appréhender à quel point votre excuse est lamentable. Néanmoins, il faut absolument que vous preniez conscience tous les deux que ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Je vais devoir retourner auprès de mon Lord, il doute de la mort de Weasley et, dois-je vous le rappeler, Malfoy, ils sont toujours à votre recherche… Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulera encore avant qu'ils ne découvrent cet endroit, il est donc essentiel que Weasley soit remis sur pieds au plus vite… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Draco Malfoy croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu, Malfoy ! » lança Rogue sévèrement.

« Oui, monsieur, c'est très clair. » maugréa le blondinet.

Le sorcier au nez busqué eut un rictus satisfait, puis se tourna vers Ron qui regardait la scène avec défiance.

« Quant à vous, Weasley, consentirez-vous enfin à vous conduire en personne raisonnable ? »

« Oui… »

« Parfait ! » soupira Severus Rogue. « Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour nourrir, laver et soigner Weasley… Et vous, Weasley, j'espère que vous comprenez bien que ce n'est plus le moment de vous braquer… Quand je reviendrai, il se pourra que nous devions quitter les lieux, vous devrez être d'attaque à ce moment-là. »

« Je le serai. » promit Ron en surveillant du regard le jeune homme blond qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Rogue.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il recolla les morceaux éparpillés du pot en grès et fit léviter le récipient jusqu'à la table bancale qui occupait le coin de la pièce. Puis, ramenant les coins de sa cape contre sa stature anguleuse, il adressa un sourire narquois aux deux jeunes gens postés aux extrémités de la cellule.

« Messieurs… passez une bonne journée ! » Et il disparut par la porte laissée ouverte, plongeant la pièce sombre dans un silence inconfortable.


	3. La main qui nourrit

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR, AOL Time Warner et Bloomsbury, pazamoi.

**Note:** Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas proposé d'update pour ceci, j'en suis totalement désolée et consciente que ce n'est pas la seule fic qui attend une suite. Le reste viendra, sous peu je l'espère, je m'excuse de trop de me disperser ailleurs, je ne peux pas promettre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et que des updates hebdomadaires tomberont régulièrement, mais je n'oublie rien et ne laisse rien tomber, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une parole en l'air.

En attendant, bonne lecture et merci aux quelques fidèles qui apprécient cette fic.

* * *

Draco ne voulait pas, ne devait pas deviner le triomphe dans les yeux de cette petite saleté de Weasley, ne pas lire sa jubilation de l'avoir vu, lui, être humilié par Rogue, par celui à qui il avait livré sa vie depuis la nuit de la Tour. 

Bien entendu, il était en âge, il aurait dû se moquer du sentiment d'un adulte à son égard, il était Serpentard, il aurait pu balayer le camouflet d'une remarque persifleuse, il était Malfoy, il aurait pu montrer à l'autre, à son ancien professeur, traître comme lui, assassin comme il aurait dû l'être, que ce n'était pas son rôle de s'attacher aux blessures de la belette, qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un tel compagnon pour tromper sa solitude.

Tout ça aurait dû faire de lui un garçon, un homme, prêt à affronter seul sa bonne ou sa mauvaise fortune, toute cette année à sentir brûler sur sa peau et derrière ses paupières le tatouage abject qui le rendait pareil à son père aurait dû le libérer des autres chaînes, des autres convenances. Pouvoir aujourd'hui s'enfuir à l'aventure en laissant la carcasse de Weasley s'affamer et dépérir derrière lui, en s'en moquant, cela aurait dû être une option _raisonnable_.

Mais Severus avait dit de le soigner ; Severus avait demandé de se tenir prêt ; Severus avait renouvelé la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui en le cachant ici.

Qui était devenu plus important que Severus Rogue pour Draco Malfoy, à qui d'autre que lui aurait-il confié sa vie ?

A personne, trois fois, mille fois personne.

Il fallait néanmoins que l'autre comprenne qui avait les faveurs, qui était l'assistant ici même, qui possédait les clefs du repaire.

« Ca ne va pas être du luxe de te laver un peu, Weasley… Tu pues littéralement la charogne. »

« Espèce de… » cria Ronald, en tirant si fort sur ses chaînes qu'il s'arracha un nouveau glapissement de douleur.

« Espèce de pauvre crétin, Weasel, continue de te débattre comme ça et tu vas faire saigner les plaies existantes et en créer de nouvelles ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, abruti, je ne vais pas passer mes journées à te soigner pour que tu te blesses à nouveau plus tard pour que je recommence ce calvaire. »

« Sombre… sombre… » haleta le garçon roux.

« Oh arrête de grogner comme un animal imbécile, je vais faire ce que m'a demandé Rogue, ne me force pas à lui désobéir encore, ça ne m'amuse pas. »

Il se préparait à entendre Weasley l'insulter ou le railler d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le rouquin était occupé à souffler, le menton enfoncé dans sa gorge.

Son corps supplicié fut ensuite traversé d'une vague de convulsions et sa silhouette se désarticula tel un pantin cassé, les membres uniquement retenus dans les airs par les anneaux aux murs.

« Ah Merlin, ne me fais pas de fausse joie, la belette. » murmura Draco entre ses dents en se précipitant sur le garçon à présent immobile.

Il ne semblait qu'évanoui. Sans doute que la tension qu'il avait exercée sur ses muscles en tentant de détacher les fers avait épuisé son corps et que son malaise ne serait que passager. Draco espérait vraiment que l'andouille n'allait pas lui claquer entre les mains, il ne se sentait pas de taille à expliquer un cadavre à Rogue.

Cependant, il comprit de suite le parti qu'il pourrait tirer de la situation actuelle, même s'il était maigre. Puisqu'il avait l'ordre de soigner Weasley, il était plus sage de le faire tant qu'il était inconscient, il n'aurait pas à supporter ses couinements si _Monsieur_ ne le trouvait pas assez délicat et attentif et il s'éviterait certainement une autre ruade de l'âne bâté.

Il redescendit dans la petite cuisine pour remplir d'eau un bassin et fouilla en vain le placard pour trouver du linge propre avant de se résoudre à emporter le drap supplémentaire qu'il gardait dans sa chambre pour le découper en lanière.

Heureusement, Severus avait rassemblé les morceaux du pot d'onguent et il y en aurait encore assez à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en réclame un autre à son retour.

En regagnant la _cellule_ de Weasley, il ne fut pas vraiment soulagé de constater qu'il était toujours dans le même état. Si cela était plus grave qu'un stupide relâchement des nerfs, que pourrait-il faire pour le ranimer ? Il n'était pas Médicomage, bon sang !

Il déposa sa bassine et ses bouts de tissu pour approcher sa main du souffle de Weasley. Il était faible mais régulier, il ne faudrait pas traîner avant d'essayer de l'éveiller.

Par acquis de conscience, il passa sa main sous l'encolure de la tunique pour percevoir les battements de son cœur.

Faible aussi.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin du contact de sa peau froide sous sa paume pour comprendre que les plaies étaient partout, mais le furtif dessin des croûtes sous ses doigts le conforta dans l'idée que ce ne serait pas une partie de rigolade pour remettre la belette en état. Ces Mangemorts étaient vraiment des brutes forcenées.

Il essaya d'abord de laver les blessures apparentes sur les épaules mais le tissu de la tunique venait à chaque fois se recoller contre la parcelle de peau qu'il était en train de soigner. Il faudrait, en toute lucidité, d'abord lui ôter le vêtement pour permettre à la peau de sécher sans que les fibres de la toile ne viennent y adhérer.

Avec méthode, il coupa, à l'aide d'un canif, la blouse de haut en bas, en partant de la base du col. Ainsi, il dénudait le torse de Weasley et avait le passage vers les estafilades et les meurtrissures mal cicatrisées qui recouvraient sa poitrine, il savait qu'il y en avait tout autant dans le dos, le reste de la tunique devrait donc tomber également.

C'était étrange de déshabiller Weasel, de découper les manches avec patience pour ne pas toucher ses bras, de faire sauter mailles après mailles avec le même mécanisme que s'il était en train d'ôter la pelure d'un fruit.

Cette méthode était presque agréable, lui rappelant confusément le plaisir qu'il prenait à dépiauter les lapins avec Dobby quand il était enfant, à regarder la fourrure glisser le long de la chair élastique du rongeur, puis de cisailler soigneusement le bout des pattes et la tête pour laisser l'animal entièrement nu.

Ron Weasley était entièrement nu lui aussi, la tête ballottant doucement entre ses épaules, ses cheveux roux lumineux jurant atrocement avec la pâleur de marbre veiné de stigmates de torture de son corps.

Il faisait peur à voir.

Il faisait même peine à voir.

Pourtant Draco ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne lui avait même jamais accordé l'intérêt un peu surpris qu'il pouvait avoir pour Granger et ses stupéfiants raisonnements, n'avait jamais développé à son égard le dixième de la haine qu'il éprouvait jadis pour Potter, Weasley l'indifférait, la façon qu'il avait de répondre avec tant de balourdise à ses provocations l'amusait quelques fois, mais il était rare qu'il développe autre chose qu'une totale indifférence pour lui.

Même quand il avait été la cause plus ou moins directe de son empoisonnement l'an dernier, il n'avait pas ressenti vraiment la piqûre du remord à se savoir responsable de son séjour à l'infirmerie. A l'époque, l'incident de Weasley n'avait rien signifié de plus que son échec à lui.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il était incapable de se demander s'il avait mal agi, il avait eu ses raisons, elles étaient justes, justes pour lui, son père et sa mère, et cela seul suffisait à les rendre légitimes.

Maintenant, il devait laver Weasley, soigner Weasley, panser Weasley, donner à boire à Weasley quand il aurait soif, à manger quand il aurait faim, ne plus se poser de questions, parce que Rogue ne lui avait rien ordonné de plus que ça.

S'il allait vite, il oublierait même qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain sous ses mains, il pourrait s'imaginer encore être occupé à bouchonner ce petit cheval que sa tante avait promis de lui offrir quand il était tout petit et qu'elle montait dans le parc du Manoir, un peu avant de disparaître et de laisser maman gémissante, papa chuchotant et empressé.

Il ne secoua pas la tête pour la vider de ses souvenirs quand il commença à frotter la peau blanche du garçon devant lui, il alla vite, s'efforça de n'oublier aucune plaie et racla plusieurs fois le fond du pot d'onguent en s'inquiétant seulement de ce qu'il faudrait qu'il en ait assez pour la fois prochaine.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir relevé la tête du point caché derrière son aisselle, où il s'était efforcé de maintenir la jointure de l'épaule suffisamment levée pour lui permettre d'appliquer le remède, qu'il remarqua que les yeux de Weasley étaient ouverts et fixés sur lui.

Aussi soudainement, il fit un bond arrière, comme si la peau du jeune homme le brûlait à présent qu'il était éveillé.

L'autre croassa _« Malfoy… »_ et il prit peur de ce que, peut-être, il allait vouloir l'injurier encore, mais Weasel se contenta de murmurer « Soif, s'il te plaît… ».

En remontant les marches, il apprécia enfin le fait que la belette l'avait supplié, l'avait supplié lui de lui donner à boire, un bref mais très intense sentiment de pouvoir le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et il fut satisfait de reconnaître sur son visage le dessin de la complaisance quand il se passa les doigts sur la bouche.

Il ne parla pas à Weasley, ne lui dit pas un seul mot tandis qu'il avalait bruyamment l'eau du verre qu'il inclinait pour lui.

Il sourit à lèvres pincées de constater que l'autre était incapable de repousser sa main et continuait d'avaler alors que, visiblement, l'effort devenait douloureux.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse quand il lui demanda s'il avait faim, retourna à la cuisine remplir une assiette du ragoût apporté par Severus et s'installa devant lui, la cuillère levée trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans tendre le cou.

« Ce-c'est trop chaud, je ne peux pas… »

« Oh Weasley, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu étais bien plus fier et moins chipoteur tout à l'heure ! Avale ça, que je n'y passe pas la journée. »

Il dut encore étouffer un ricanement à voir la peine que le rouquin avait à garder en bouche le mélange de légumes et de mouton, luttant sans doute contre l'envie de lui recracher au visage, songeant peut-être même que s'il agissait ainsi, Draco le laisserait à nouveau mourir de faim.

Les choses, vues sous cet angle, étaient divertissantes. Il saluait d'un silencieux _« une bouchée pour maman Weasley, une bouchée pour papa Weasley, une bouchée pour frérot crétin Weasley numéro 1… »_ chaque cuillérée qu'il lui fourrait dans le bec, attendant à peine qu'il ait fini de mâcher la première avant de pousser la suivante.

Il ne prêta pas garde au retrait de la tête du rouquin, ne remarqua pas le mouvement frénétique qui le secouait au-dessus du torse, ni même les grondements provenant de son estomac.

Il ne s'attendait donc pas à se retrouver la minute suivante face à une belette vomissante et suffocante, tordue sur sa paillasse pour faire ressortir la nourriture qu'il venait de passer un quart d'heure à lui faire ingurgiter.

L'odeur acide de la bile et de la vomissure le ramena à la réalité, provoquant chez lui une profonde irritation.

« Idiot, ballot imbécile ! Tu vas souiller tous tes pansements, sale belette ! J'ai passé des heures à m'occuper de toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de… »

« Excuse-moi Malfoy, on dirait que tu vas devoir de nouveau jouer au Guérisseur avec moi… » hoqueta Ron en observant l'autre s'agiter autour de la bassine toujours remplie d'eau pour tenter d'effacer les éclaboussures sur sa chemise.

« Et tant que tu y es, trouve-moi des fringues, je crois que j'apprécie moyennement d'être à poil à côté de toi. »

Draco se figea, parcourut du regard le garçon toujours dévêtu devant lui et se demanda au diable comment il avait pu oublier sa nudité.

« Sombre con ! » lui lança-t-il avant de frotter les dernières tâches sur le coton.


End file.
